mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Robotnik/St. Arlene Smith-Daniels
Maria St. Arlene Robotnik-Smith-Daniels is Pauline 's revived mother in Super Pauline: When Her Adventure Begins, Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? and Super Princess Peach: The Day of Reckoning. Unlike Dr. Paul, Pauline and Arlene can turn into Nimbis (requires 9 Star Emeralds, except Arlene) and Angels (requires all 18 Star Emeralds, except Arlene) and Arch Angels (Requires all 7 Star Diamonds, except Arlene). She is also the Priest in Super Mario RPG: Ledgend of the Seven Stars. History 50, or rather 53 (in Super Princess Peach: Ally or Enemy? and Super Pauline: When her Adventure Begins), years ago She (Known only as the 12-year-old, N.I.D.S.-affected Maria Robotnik) and Shadow the Hedgehog had a Father-Daughter relationship after he was released due to her suffering from illness. That is until she was shot to death by a Swooper G.U.N. captain Claire Tasha Bat (Rouge's Mother) for helping Shadow escape because she is very jealous of Maria's Beauty, not just because Shadow "cheated on Claire" with Maria. But then as Professor Gerald Robotik was about to Cremate her, Queen Durian Smith (Queen of Easton Kingdom) walk to Gerald holding her body, he scolds to her on what she needs. She told him that Maria can't be cremated, and Durian has a better solution, by not only adopt the "Corpse" but revive her with Angelic Powers as well. After the insane Gerald and Maria's heavenly royal guardian agreed, he gave Durian Smith corpse and she teleported herself and Maria's Corpse and to the Castle at the Easton Kingdom in Sarasaland of the Mushroom World. and after She adopted and revived Maria with Angelic Powers (which turns her into an angel), removed her N.I.D.S and Changed her eyes from blue to sky blue, she decided to rename her "St. Arlene Smith", as the only way to hide her real Identity, but her adoptive sister, Princess Lillian (AKA Queen Lillian of Sarasland in the Present) had no approval of St. Arlene being raised and is ever jealous of her, but Lillian's Twin Sister Princess Melody (Same age as Maria's) does. . . so it's Durian and Melody's 2 to Lillian's 1. Love Life When Arlene was 16, before she met Dr. Paul Daniels, she first had a crush on Prince Richard Sunset of Sarasaland, but so did Lillian while Princess Melody is dating Prince Alex George T. Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom though after Arlene caught Richard and Lillian making out, Arlene was outraged and has been religeously scolding him for cheating on her, after Arlene roundhoused Richard, Lillian was furious, she had no choice but to tear off all of Arlene's clothes and to expulse her from Sarasaland for good. Arlene ran away to Brooklyn, NY after that horrid event before the Police attempted to arrest her on the beach for Public Nudity until the brilliant genius named "Paul Daniels" came and put a Long T-Shirt on her. The Chief of the Police then told Paul to make sure that winged woman stays out of michief. After he took Arlene to to his apartment he and she introduced each other. After that, he left her in the apartment while he searces for clothes to pay for at the mall. And after four years and 54 dates in Brooklyn, she and he got engaged and married. Moving to the Mushroom State After the triblets, Pauline, Charline and Brawline, were born they moved from Brooklynn to the Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom so Paul can go hunting in Toadwood forest with her older stepdaughter daughter Charline, but she never saw him coming back for 35 years. She thought that he was killed during the attack of the Grizzly Teddy (Teddies are Bear creatures), but she didn't know he was still alive and she did beg Pauline to make a promise not to end the same "game over" during Pauline's adventures like her father did. Pauline tries everything she can to keep that promise during her adventure in Pokeball Federation. Family Jeniffer Tower-Robotnik - Mother (Killed by the Artificial Chaos) Harold Robotnik - Father (killed by the Artificial Chaos) Shadow the Hedgehog - Uncle G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower - Step-Brother Henry Robotnik - Uncle (deceased) Mrs.. Robotnik (Eggman's Mother from AOSTH, aka Momma Robotnik) - Aunt (Commited) Dr. Ivo J. "Eggman" Robotnik - Cousin Shadaisy "Egggirl" Robotnik - Great Cousin Professor Gerald Robotnik - Grandfather (Wrongly Executed) Queen Durian Smith I - Mother (Adoptive) Queen Lillian of Sarasaland - Sister (Adoptive and disowned) King Filbert Baldwin-Smith - Father (Adoptive) King Richard of Sarasaland - Hated Brother-In-Law Queen Melody Toadstool - Sister (Adoptive) King George Toadstool - Idiotic Brother In-Law Princess Peach Toadstool - Niece Princess Daisy - Niece Pauline - Daughter Charline - Daughter Brawline - Daughter Josh Baldwin - Son In-Law Andy Baldwin - Grandson Mona Baldwin - Granddaughter Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Non-Mario characters Category:Deceased Category:Revived